


Tied-up Princess

by Sammie224466



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blindfolds, Bondage, Come Shot, Consensual Aphrodisiac Use, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Gags, Lap Sex, Large Breasts, Nipple Play, Penis In Vagina Sex, Riding, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, slight orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammie224466/pseuds/Sammie224466
Summary: Camilla and her husband having some fun.
Relationships: Camilla/Odin (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Tied-up Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This is abouuttttt. two-three years old and I just. never published it a-ahaha. I found it while looking through my files, and decided to post it after some slight bit of editing.

Camilla moaned softly into the gag shoved into her mouth, only able to see darkness due to the blindfold tied around her eyes. She wriggled slightly against the bonds tying her wrists above her head and to the headboard of the bed she was on. She was bent over a small wooden table that was carefully placed over the bad, her breasts over one end and her ass sticking up into the air, specialized shackles linking the table to her upper thighs with a clamp, keeping her legs spread and allowing easy access to her labia, clit, and pussy. Her ankles were further tied to the bed posts, keeping them in place. The lilac-haired princess settled into waiting, her heart racing slightly in not knowing what to expect or when to expect it, breathing through her nose as she strained her ears.

She gasped into the gag when she felt a pair of cold hands groping her breast, massaging them and pinching and teasing her nipples, the buds perking up as they infused with blood. She whined in her throat in surprise when she felt something wet, slightly sticky, and cold was pressed against her chest, the hands of before kneading her breasts once more, tweaking her nipples. She moaned in feeling like her chest was heating up and growing more sensitive, further feeling heat pool in her lower stomach.

"Like the aphrodisiac, do you? Combined with the aphrodisiac I fed you earlier you'll fall into the deepest darkness of pleasure. Tonight shall be a night etched into your memory for years to come." A man's voice chuckled softly, picking up on how the aphrodisiac was affecting the princess. He continued kneading her breasts, making sure to work in plenty of the liquid into her skin, playing with her and teasing her. Camilla made muffled moans and grunts through the gag, feeling her arousal build as the man played with her, evidence of her arousal trickling down her thighs in slow beads. Camilla whined in frustration when the hands were removed from her chest, her chest feeling heated from the aphrodisiacs and her nipples were standing at attention, aching from the pinches and rubs. Camilla strained her ears to try and pinpoint where the man was, only to jump very slightly in feeling a cold liquid dumped over her rounded buttocks, the man starting to massage them as well, goosing Camilla and trying to coax her into feeling more aroused, the princess feeling more trickles going down her thighs in showing that she was definitely being affected by the attention and by the aphrodisiacs both, her mind clouding pleasantly as the liquid worked more into her.

The man only massaged Camilla's soft ass for a few minutes before pausing. She felt the bed shift as the man knelt between her legs, wriggling slightly when she felt more of the cold liquid touching her labia, a warm finger tracing the slightly puffy flesh. She moaned in feeling the finger wander towards her clit, the man teasing her by brushing the small nub of flesh with the briefest of touches before moving away. He continued teasing Camilla, rubbing in the aphrodisiac until Camilla's skin had absorbed it, the princess making gasps in feeling the heat of it, her body shivering slightly from the stimulation as it showed it's wholehearted approval of what was going on from the slight rivulets trickling from her pussy. 

The man finally began focusing on her clit, rubbing it and flicking it ever so gently with one finger, while slipping his index finger of his other hand into her warm, damp pussy, initially gently moving his finger in and out of her. He began curling his finger, trying to find her sweet spot and was rewarded by pressing it, Camilla clenching down around his finger with a moan. Satisfied, the man continued masturbating her, teasing her clit and pressing her sweet spot, Camilla starting to thrust her hips against the stimulation the best that she could, breathing heavily through her nose and feeling the ropes tied around around her wrist dig in slightly. She felt the warmth in her lower belly spread, affected both by the motions of the man and the lingering aphrodisiacs on his fingers. 

The man paused in his attention, however, right when Camilla was about to come, the princess grunting in her throat in frustration that grew to a groan when the man removed his fingers completely from her. She felt an ache in her pussy, needing to release and huffing in her throat as she wriggled her hips desperately, wanting to be filled, wanting the fingers back at their previous jobs of touching her. She gasped when she felt something at her entrance, jerking in feeling cold liquid suddenly poured into her, realizing it was some of the same as before. She whined in her throat in feeling even more heated up, the bottle removed. She jolted a bit in feeling the finger back inside of her, feeling a second one as well as they began stretching her, Camilla's hips jerking as her arousal grew even more so, the princess unable to think about anything but the fingers inside of her. When the man was able to fit both fingers comfortably inside her he began rubbing her clit again, moving his fingers to find Camilla's sweet spot again, Camilla letting out as loud a moan as she could when both fingers pressed against it.

Camilla moaned in feeling the intense pleasure going through her, the man setting up a fairly fast pace, while the aphrodisiac did it's job in stirring her up more and more, feeling waves of pleasure go throughout her body. She screamed against the gag when she orgasmed, gushing fluid that went around the fingers inside of her to run down her thighs. The man's pace didn't stop, however, still teasing her clit and rubbing the sweet spot inside of her, Camilla clenching around his fingers, sweat dowsing her body as she rocked her hips the best that she could, trying to fuck herself against his fingers desperately. 

It wasn't long before she came again, keening against the gag and quivering afterwards. The man pulled his fingers out of her once more, Camilla's pleasure-hazed mind feeling frustrated in wanting more, needing more, her pussy clenching onto his fingers before he got them out. She felt the bed shift again, making a sighing noise as the man adjusted his position. She jerked in feeling something press against her entrance, realizing from the shape of it it was the man's dick. She grunted in feeling the man push part of the way in only to pause, letting her body get used to the feeling of him. She felt her frustration rise, her body craving the man that was teasing her entrance, the aphrodisiac still highly affecting her. She wriggled her hips against him, whining in her throat, begging him to start taking her.

Finally, after tortuous minutes had passed, the man grasped Camilla's hips tightly, pulling back and slamming into her well-lubricated pussy. He began pounding against her, Camilla rocking her hips desperately against his, the man grunting and gasping as he moved inside of her, stirring her up even more. She was swiftly approaching her third orgasm, filled by the man and clenching around him tightly. She reached it, crying out against the gag and spasming around his cock, the man grunting loudly when he pressed against her, coming inside of her and keeping there, emptying his full load inside of her. Camilla heard him mumble something that she couldn't understand through her pleasure-hazed mind. He pulled out of her, his come leaking out to slide down her well-formed, shapely thighs. She still longed for more, wanting to feel him inside of her. She was startled in feeling the gag removed from her mouth and then the ropes tying her limbs undone, and finally the shackles removed, Camilla moving to kneel and rubbing her wrists slightly to make sure they had feeling in them.. She heard a crash as the table was shoved off of the bed to free up space on it. The man left her blindfold on, grasping her around the waist and turning her around to face him, Camilla moving to settle her hands on his shoulders.

"Well, this is a nice change." Camilla purred softly, recovering enough to speak, even if her body's quivering and her pants showed that she was still deeply turned on, still desperate for more. The man pressed a kiss against her lips before moving to her cheek and then down her neck, giving her a sharp bite there, prompting her to gasp loudly. He was sitting under her, holding her up by her waist. She felt him fumble to adjust their position, felt his cock once again lining up with her entrance. She brought herself down before he could lower her, the man laughing softly at her eagerness. She ground her hips against his, bringing herself up and down, moaning wantonly and attempted to kiss the man, missing his lips and kissing his cheek instead. 

He was soon moaning and gasping, Camilla taking charge and being quite forceful, nuzzling him and figuring out where his neck was, biting it sharply, humping him fiercely and in a frenzy from the aphrodisiac still being in full effect. She had multiple smaller orgasms, clenching down harder onto the man before finally having a large one, the man coming at the same time. Camilla quivered from the pleasure, the man still resting inside of her and holding her in his arms in a gentle hug, Camilla's breasts squished up against his chest and his harsh breaths sounding through her ears.

The man shifted to lift Camilla off of him, laying her gently on the bed and fussing over her slightly, Camilla still feeling aching need for more. She reached to touch his cock, caressing the cum and slick covered cock, the man letting out a strangled cough.

"I, uh, might've overdone it with the aphrodisiac, then." The man spoke in a far more timid voice than before, Camilla feeling him finally starting to undo the blindfold covering her eyes. She blinked as the light of the candles lining the room pierced her eyes with their light, her eyes refocusing as she gazed up at the man who had just been inside of her.

"Well, Odin, you DID use it on me. So you must help me... ride this out, now, shouldn't you?" Camilla spoke in a soft, sultry voice, Odin blushing at the suggestion. Her husband coughed lowly in his throat, attempting to clear it, the well-muscled dark mage studying her.

"True. Your wish is my command, my lovely ebony flower. I'm not quite ready for another go, but I'll.... assist you... in what ways I can." Odin recovered from his embarrassment, shifting to trail his hands against Camilla's body, following her curves and being light and gentle in his touch. He touched her in the spots he knew her to love the best, teasing her in being feather light, Camilla moaning at them and glaring at him at the teasing, moving her own hand to start rubbing her own clit, moving her other to fondle her left breast, Odin blushing but also feeling slightly turned on again. He moved to rub her inner thigh before trailing back to her pussy, sliding two fingers in and finding her sweet spot, moving his other hand to knead at her shoulder, moving to a spot he knew to be sensitive.

"Yess~ There~! Mmmmm~" Camilla moaned again loudly, feeling the pleasure building again, the waves getting stronger and stronger. Finally, with a clench and a wordless cry she had her biggest orgasm yet, gushing fluid and going limp, on the edge of finally passing out. Odin shifted to lay beside her, wrapping his arms around her lovingly and kissing her cheek.

"Mmmmm... Odin.... Next time, you'll be the one tied down. And I shall enjoy showing you the... effects... of that aphrodisiac you had me drink working with the lotion one...." Camilla purred, cuddling up to him before passing out, Odin blushing at the comment. But he soon fell asleep, the couple settling in for the night.


End file.
